


#6

by Pennyforyourthoughts



Series: POETICAL SHIT [6]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennyforyourthoughts/pseuds/Pennyforyourthoughts





	#6

Break the mirror blind your weakness

eat the shards taste the sweetness

Don’t let it see itself reflected

Reinforcements, if detected


End file.
